People, I Just Don't Understand
by LadyAze
Summary: The Things People Say And Do Really Confuse Me. I Dont Know How They Dont Understand The Even Most Simple Things In Life. I Try Not To Think Too Hard About It Because Then It May Seem Like I Will Begin To Care. Im Not Bitter, But Ive Gained A Lot More Experience At A Young Age. More Than Anyone Should... This Is My First Story. Inspired By Myself And My Attitude.


This is most likely going to be a multi-pairing fanfiction and the story is probably going to progress at different rates depending on how the previous chapter had went. They also will most likely be longer than the introduction chapter. (Which is this one) I decided to give you a little taste of what the story is going to be about.

I hope this isnt as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Comment if you want to see where this is going to be headed/if you want to read more.

People, I Just Don't Understand.

I go to school every day and the same thing happens every day. I really don't have anything spontaneous going on in my life. I'm not the most exciting person, but I don't value the opinion of others so it doesn't bother me as much. As long as I'm okay with myself, it is what it is. I'm a growing male or boy or whatever you want to call me. You could even call me a cold hearted bastard, I'd prefer that better more than handsome, gorgeous or perfect. But who gets what they want in life? Apparently not my life has been a wreck since the beginning. I used to believe that the new school year would be better but I stopped allowing false hope into my head. I just allow summer to breeze by like it always has and wait for school to begin again, tomorrow to be exact. Not that I'm looking forward to it or anything.

Everywhere I look I see people sucking each other's faces off. I don't mind PDA but this is something that is plain unnecessary, but it's not my place to say anything because I keep my thoughts to myself until someone says something to me. I don't know why people fake being happy in a relationship. I can just look at you and tell that the person is either fucking your brains out or just wants to use for sex. I don't understand how people don't see what I see but I don't even bother to say anything. It's not my place nor do I feel like I should. Maybe it's because I've been alone and single all my life. Maybe that's why I'm so bitter. I've never had the experience of friends nor a girlfriend nor a boyfriend... Not sure if i really want one either... I don't know… I don't really don't have a preference… I do like to try new things… but that's really pushing it.

On the inside I think a lot, I analyze everything that I see. I know when people come up to me (mainly obnoxious girls or ridiculous boys) and try to ask me or something of that nature I can see the lies and mischievousness in their eyes. It's not something that is not hard to see because their eyes hold the truth and i stare directly in their eyes. I can also see a little fear, I don't know why but on the outside I'm a very easy person to get along with. I don't cause too much trouble, the only thing that isn't up to par is my attitude. I could care less if you're grandma died right in front you or you watched your parents get shot or ran over by some type of large vehicle. I don't know what people don't understand about that. How hard is it to comprehend the simple things in life? I just don't understand.

I appear to be an untroubled teen in high school, but I have lots of issues and I refuse to talk to anyone. I don't feel like I need to express my feelings. Nothing bad has come from my decision, especially due to all of the years thy have passed. On the outside I am the total opposite of what i am like on the inside. I'm fairly tall I'm about 6'1 and 3 quarters. I have outrageous blond hair and people say I have the most gorgeous eyes ever, but I really don't see how. They say that my eyes are big and look like sapphires but I can barely open my eyes all the way. I keep them lazy but focused on everything. The only time they might be 'huge' is when I wake up. Maybe I've fallen asleep in class and was awoken up. I really don't remember all that but it is what it is. I have an okay body structure. I'm tan all over, every skin cell on my body is tan. I really don't know how. I've kept myself I'm my room for 13 years. I have muscles but they aren't overwhelming and I have a toned torso. I'm a sports guy, but nobody really needs to know that about me. It give people more of an opportunity to talk to me and I don't like people already as it is. I don't know why but people are so attracted to me. I really do hate the fact that I attract people but the more I want them to go away the closer they want to come. I just don't understand that either. Why come closer to those who want you far away and they blatantly tell you to go away? People are just so foolish.  
When people speak to me, I'll have a small little conversation and move on with my day. I don't not like people but they can be so annoying. I try not to scare people but when they talk too long I get extremely pissed off with their existence. I really don't have time with over enthusiasm. It's not something I particularly like. It might be a pet peeve of mine. Who knows?

Right now I'm sitting at home in my bed with the TV on but I'm not actually watching it. I'm actually looking at my star painted ceiling. I've never remembered when or why this was painted, but it was something I actually took interest in. I had a "thing" for art and I somewhat enjoyed painting, color and drawing, but nobody needed to know all those extra details about my life. The TV is just on because I don't really like silence that much. I've been alone all my life. My parents left me when I was about 5 or 6. Nobody knew that I was alone and nobody came by. I didn't have friends. I couldn't make friends. Nobody wanted to be my friend. I'd always cry about every little thing. I'd also claw at my face and every time I looked in the mirror I saw the damage is actually done. When I was 7, I realized that I don't give a damn about people's feelings because nobody have a damn about mine. I began to feel like nothing mattered in this world and the only friends I actually needed was me, myself and I, nobody else. I also stopped clawing at my face but 6 faint scars were left on my cheeks. You could barely see it so I didn't really so much. I also didn't care about how I looked I felt like it would be better to stop acting like a foolish child and grow up.

Eventually I had finally decided that I should stay in my house all alone and not say anything to people. My "parents" (not even sure if I should even call them that) left some important things behind. I've never really realized it until I got a little older. To be exact, I was 9 (you could say that I matured rather quickly if you want). My house is really big and I don't have to worry about paying bills or worry about where my next meal is going to be because my family had tons and tons and tons of money. I don't know why nor did I bother to find out. They also left many many many books that ranged from cooking to basic essentials for learning at school to hygiene to old remedies and so on and so forth. There were so many books. There was tons downstairs, some in the kitchen, some in the dining room, some in my room, some in the study, and some in the bathroom, some upstairs in an old room and even some by the door. At 9 I saw this as a wonderful opportunity because I didn't have to leave the house. Everything I needed was at home and I could live here in peace without the weight of the world on my shoulders. I really didn't feel like dealing with all that because that might mean I have to explain things to people that I really don't like nor feel the need to explain. By the age of 11, I've read and finished every single activity in each of the books and excelled at everything I did. I self enrolled myself into a middle school because I didn't have anything else to do while I was at home and I felt like I should stop acting like a child and being stubborn. I passed the exams to get into the school with ease. I didn't understand how kids my age didn't understand or fail this work. Didn't they read books?

During my years in middle school, I was bored but not as bored as I used to be when I ran out of books and activities to do. I received the name "the golden boy" because I was well behaved, had golden colored hair and was great at everything that I did. I became the main attraction at school. I really despised it because I hate attention and the spotlight was always directly on me. I didn't see what the big issue about me was because I went to classes every day, always in class all the time, never disrupted, never said anything unless spoken to and did everything I was supposed to do when I was told to do so. I tried to be like the other kids and blend in but I only gained more and more attention to myself. I felt like I had my own gravitational pull but that seemed really idiotic so I didn't even bother to think about that even more. (That took about 5 minutes of thinking.) Even in gym I was "splendid" or "magnificent" but I didn't even try to be. I just followed directions really well, but I somehow managed to come first or beat everybody at whatever I did.

Gym and playing sports were the only things I somewhat/kind of/probably took interest in besides art. I played every sport I could. In middle school I played baseball, ran track and did field events, soccer, hockey, tennis, basketball, and football and boys volleyball. Some might say volleyball is not a sport for guys but I didn't give a damn. The real reason behind me doing all these extracurricular events was so I could avoid being home. It's just something about that house that repulses me. I don't know why nor am I really intrigued by it. I don't let my curiosity get the best of me.

When I was about 15 and was a freshman in high school, i dropped hockey and football. I almost dropped basketball too, but i realized that basketball wasn't so bad. Many people were already scouting me out to play for their college team, but I was way too young to enroll in college. Eventually I stopped playing volleyball too. I got bored because there was no real competition, but I've been doing track, soccer and tennis for all of my years alive on this hell I call Earth. But recently I've been doing martial arts and not surprisingly, I've excelled at that as well. I've competed in just about most of the competitions and of course, I've won all of them. There were some cases where people resigned to fight against me. I ended quitting (well more left left) martial arts because everybody became too scared of me, but to avoid any more conflict I just dropped out. Every now and again I go back to see the little children that look up to me, just so I can pass some time. It also was not too far away from home so i could always stop by whenever I wanted...

thinking about my childhood at this age of a ripe 17.. Is something but all this thinking is making me *yawn* tired... I look to my left and see look at the time on my frog-shaped alarm clock.. *yawn* it's... 11:48... Time... to.. Sleep... school tomorrow... ughhhh..

Comment if you want to see where this story is going to lead to... or not...


End file.
